Body Heat
by R3aL
Summary: Its Lucy's first winter in Magnolia, but what happens when what was supposed to be a warm night at home becomes more than what the young mage bargained for. What does our favorite fire breathing dragon slayer have to do with this? Find out!


**A/N** : I don't know why I'm posting this, but here! This was the first NaLu fic I ever wrote and has been stuck on my computer for over a year now. I made it into a two-shot because…I kinda didn't finis, but if you guys like it I can finish and upload part 2! Please let me know!

XXX

It was Lucy's first winter in Magnolia and the experience was anything but magical. Not being able to use her fireplace in forty-five-degree weather was not her ideal way of living. She sighs softly huddling up under her pink covers, wearing her normal pink pajamas. Her choice of clothing barely kept the air from touching her delicate skin. It was times like this she envied her friend Gray, who was probably enjoying the weather by wearing only his boxers or nothing at all. Something told Lucy it was the latter and where there was a naked Gray, a giddy Juvia was not too far behind. Lucy laughs at the thought. She could have sworn she saw her own breath mixing with the cold air as a few giggles escaped her lips.

Cana predicted that a cold front was to hit the town later that night, but the opportunity to prepare for what was to come had slipped the poor blonde's mind. Her forgetfulness had caused her to use her remaining matches as a result. It was too much to ask for the fire to stay lit until Lucy drifted off to sleep. When a gust of wind blew, her windows open there was no time to save her only source of heat.

For the past ten minutes, Lucy pondered on ways to create at least a simple flame. It was harder than expected when she was so use to having a fire wizard for a friend. If you needed a roasted fish done in seconds or have a few bad guys that needed to get charred, Natsu Dragneel was your wizard. A shame he wasn't around to set anything ablaze. It was probably for the best. Natsu was the type to do things over the top when it came to his flames.

The thought of her apartment burning to the ground and her landlady presenting her with a bill for property damage was more than enough to send Lucy into a state of panic. "I'd rather freeze to death than have his fire anywhere near this place."

"Why do I get the feeling you're talking about me?" A familiar voice echoes throughout what Lucy thought was her empty room. Immediately Lucy shot up from under the covers with irritation written all over her face. _'Speak of the devil.'_ She thought when her brown eyes met with the grinning pink haired dragon slayer who sat at the edge of her bed. Normally she would have kicked him off her bed, but that would require complete separation from her blanket.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" She was sure her tone indicated one of annoyance, but that didn't faze the fire breather. It never did.

"My Lucy's in trouble senses were tingling and since your fires out I wanted to make myself useful!" His grin widened.

"I don't need your help! If you'll excuse me, I need to figure out how to make my own fire."

Natsu cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Why try to make fire when you have me?"

"Because you'll probably burn down the place."

She could tell he took offense to that, but they both knew she was probably right.

"I'm not that reckless!" He argued.

Was he serious? For the time the two friends had come to know each other, Lucy was well aware that her pyromaniac companion was anything but subtle with his handy work.

"I can write a book about all the careless things you've done! You could easily destroy this place and me along with it."

Silence fell in the room. Natsu's feigned hurt is quickly replaced with seriousness. Did she say something wrong? It wasn't often Natsu looked at her as if she stabbed him in the chest. In fact, it was almost as rare as Happy turning down fish. "Na-"She began, but was immediately cut off by his sudden movements. He takes her almost numb hands in his and squeezes it tightly. In an instant, her frigid fingers were engulfed in flames.

"I'd never use my fire to hurt you, Luce." His voice was firm. Shock spreads across Lucy's face as she looks from their joined hands to Natsu. The orange colored flame dances around their hands in a slow, mesmerizing motion. How could something that caused so much destruction time and time again be so beautiful?

A small blush forms on Lucy's cheeks once she realizes just how close Natsu had gotten. In one swift movement Natsu found himself on the floor after being pushed by his blonde friend. "Way to ruin the moment, weirdo." He frowns rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not the one lighting people on fire! Now get out!" Lucy cautiously rubs her hands together inspecting them for any burns. The numbness was returning as fast as it left and all the she wanted to do was feel his warmth once more.

He shrugs making his way over to the window. If he left that meant she would be alone to fend for herself in her ice box of a room. "If you wanna turn into a popsicle be my guest."

Natsu reaches out to open the window and panic formed in Lucy's eyes. Opening that window would mean sudden death for Lucy, she had to stop him from leaving.

"Wait!" She pounces on the unsuspecting fire wizard almost sending the both of them off the bed. If it wasn't for Natsu's quick reflexes the pair would have surely plummeted to the floor.

"What the hell, Lucy? Are you trying to ki-?" He couldn't finish his sentence noticing the faint blush on her cheeks. It was then he realizes the compromising position they had gotten themselves into and just how close she was.

He had one hand wrapped around her slender waist, while the other was used to support the two bodies from falling to their feigned demise. She was straddling him with her hands firmly resting on his clothed chest, her nose was barely touching his.

She smelled good. Really good. Like sunshine mixed with a hint of lavender. Her scent was intoxicating and it wasn't until she lightly pushes him away, that he noticed he was staring a bit longer than expected.

Lucy felt awkward more than anything. In her attempts to have her friend stay, she made the situation uncomfortable for the both of them.

Clumsy Lucy strikes again.

Lucy rolls off the young man, scurrying back under the covers.

"Sorry about that. I just…I'm sure I would have died if you opened that window."

Natsu sat up with his legs crossed. He stared at her intently before responding with a casual.

"Don't worry about it."

Awkward silence filled the room again. She had to say something to clear the air or this was about to be problematic for her health.

"You're really warm." Lucy mentally smacks herself for coming up with such a lame conversation starter. The embarrassment subsided once she saw his usual grin. She loved seeing him smile like that. His smile was one of things that motivated her to do give it her all on a daily basis.

"That's the benefit of being me! I'm my own personal heater!"

Lucy giggles remembering the time Gray had used Natsu as a dryer of sorts when they had gotten their clothes wet. A benefit indeed.

"Would you mind being my personal heater for the night?" Did she just ask that out loud? What was wrong with her tonight? Did the cold freeze her brain or was she so tired that she put herself on autopilot? Being embarrassed was a clear understatement as the faint blush that had crept on her face before now mimicked that of a tomato. He was staring at her again at first with a quizzical look and then a pensive one.

"W-what I meant was, would you light me on fire? I mean fire me up? That is to say…" Lucy was going nowhere fast. Her ramblings were going to dig her a deeper whole than she intended. "Just ignore me." She sighs pulling the comforter over her head. Maybe if she hid away from him, he'd take the hint and go home.

Lucy felt movement on the bed as if someone had gotten up and she sighs in relief. Her victory was short lived when minutes later there was shuffling on the bed for the second time. Then her pink fortress was suddenly compromised by the same body Lucy tried to avoid.

XXX

 **A/N** : I remember in the early episodes of the anime Macao and Natsu had a little talk about making fire not burn, so I wanted to utilize that somehow. What do you think? Should I post part two? Also, don't worry about "Nothing More" chapter 10 is on the way!


End file.
